1. Technical Field
This invention relates to surgical cleaning apparatuses and, more particularly, to a tissue valve cleansing apparatus.
2. Prior Art
Modern surgical procedures, especially those involving implantation, require extensive preparation and sanitation of the materials involved in said procedure. Such preparation demands attention to prevent infection or other complications from arising either during or after the procedure. Currently, preparation and sanitation of tissue valves requires the attention of a user to manually wash the valve in a saline solution before implantation. This method is tedious, inefficient, and time consuming, therefore, a need for a valve washing apparatus has arisen.
Some examples of this approach consist of intricate and complex apparatuses utilizing a myriad of tubing and sensors which render the prior art bulky, cumbersome, expensive, and difficult to operate.
Accordingly, a need remains for a tissue valve cleansing apparatus in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a valve cleansing apparatus that is portable, compact, efficient, easy to set up, practical and inexpensive to manufacture. The tissue valve cleansing apparatus appeals to surgeons, hospitals, and medical clinics as well as other medical professionals and institutions.